Rouge Apprentice
by PoofyOhio
Summary: What if Ruby had a half brother? What if Darth Vader kidnapped him and made him his apprentice alongside starkiller? A new force has arrived on Remnant and they are hopeless to stop him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Star Wars**

 **A.N./ This is my first fanfic, so yeah I already know it's not great, i've never been good at telling stories i'm more of an idea maker, concept creator, and world builder. However this story(or the general concept at least) actually takes inspiration from** **The Silver Eye Force User** **by You're Normal Sheevite, so I can't say I came up with this idea entirely by myself. I did however put in a lot of effort and time into making sure this story would fit into the starting canon of RWBY as much as possible as well as that of Star Wars Legends(because I prefer it and I am more familiar with it than the Disney canon, go ahead hate me) to make sure I don't cause too much of a butterfly effect. Now for something that comes up in the chapter: Grimm nests, these aren't actual nests per say(I don't think Grimm** _ **can**_ **even nest anyway) they are just a large gathering of various Grimm that has chosen a specific location as a dwelling. Lastly I tried to break up the blocks of text so they wouldn't be as hard to read, and without further adieu the first chapter of Rouge Apprentice.**

Chapter 1: A New Variable

 _At Beacon academy..._

Ozpin sat in his office sipping his coffee with only the sound of the many turning gears in his office keeping him company as he went over reports of increasing Grimm activity towards the south of the continent. After finishing reading the report he brought out his scroll and dialed the number of an old friend who happens to be near the nest. After a couple of rings Ozpin hears the distinct sound of a certain drunks' voice "Whatcha need, Oz?"

"Qrow old friend, I have a mission for you in a village far south of Vale named Hazel n." Ozpin could hear Qrow drinking from his flask before answering him.

Qrow quirked a brow and asked "What kind of mission?"

"Oh nothing to troublesome just a rather large Grimm nest in need of extermination." Ozpin replies before sipping his beloved coffee.

"So you're sending only me for a nest extermination?" Qrow asked with a skeptical voice. Ozpin contemplated telling him who would be going on this mission with him. After a moment of contemplation a mischievous smirk crossed Ozpins' face.

"No." Ozpin stated earning a surprised cough from Qrow "I'll be sending an old friend of yours as backup." Ozpin said matter of factly while hiding a smirk behind his coffee mug. On the other end of the call Qrow narrowed his eyes knowing Ozpin was up to something but knew he wouldn't get anything out of him so he simply shrugged hung up after agreeing to take the mission.

 _At the village Hazen..._

"Qrow! Is that you!?" a rather energetic voice all but yelled.

Qrow let out a sigh and mumbled "Ozpin I hate you." to himself. Turning around Qrow saw a relatively short woman with silver eyes, black hair with red highlights, wearing a white hood. "Summer. It's good to see you."

"Qrow! It is you!" Summer half yelled while simultaneously tackle hugging him.

"Oof. Yeah it sure is pipsqueak." the drunk said while ruffling her hair earning a pout from her.

"I'm not that short anymore!" she half whined while playfully pounding her fists on his chest.

"You're still shorter than me, therefore a pipsqueak." he teased while standing up earning yet another pout from Summer.

"Jeez Qrow you're mean." she playfully whined

"Nah. Just awesome."

Rolling her eyes at him "Whatever you say. Lets go we have a nest to exterminate."

"You're no fun."

 _Ten days later at the Hazen inn..._

"I mean sheriosly? F-four Deathshtalkerss!? Thaaat w-was bu...bullshhhite." Summer drunkenly complained while shambling towards her rented room.

"Agreeed p-pipsqueahk T'was ALL thee… uuhh bull...shit." Qrow slurred shambling alongside her while nodding.

"Ifff I kneww *hiccup* there woullld beee Thaat many in one plllace I woulda brought a fuckin errr… fucking anti tank guun err somthin." she slurred while fumbling with her room key.

"Iii know riight? Our err wheapons don't reeeally have err much inda way of uhhh armor piercing kapa-capal-capabilities." he said while somehow having the coordination to unlock Summers' door for her. Just as Qrow began to turn and shamble away Summer grabbed his arm.

"Where err do youuu think you're *hiccup* goinggg mister?" she slurred while gazing at his eyes dangerously.

"Err to muh room? I think." Qrow said with a very confused face.

"Nooope… you're sleepin in mine tonight." she slurred/purred.

Qrow being the _very_ drunk idiot he was at the time didn't see a problem with this situation that will undoubtedly cause future Qrow much grief. So with a shrug he said "Erm okay." before getting pulled into the room by summer who then closed and locked the door.

 _Next morning…_

Qrow was awoken by a deadly laser known as the sun filling the room with light, lifting his head off the pillow and sitting up while grabbing his head he came to a startling realization. "Ugh my head. So there is such a thing as too much whiskey."

"Mmm Qrow it's too early go back to sleep." came an oddly familiar female voice to his left. With a confused look on his face Qrow tentatively lifted the blanket covering the woman. A horrified look replaced his confused one as he saw under the blanket was Summer. "Oh shit." he so eloquently stated just before summer half opened her eyes.

Summer sat up causing the blanket to fall off her form as she spoke. "*yawn* what's wrong Qrow? I said… go back… to… sleep." her eyes slowly widened as realization dawned upon her. "Oh shit." she so eloquently stated unknowingly parroting Qrow as the full scope of what has happened became apparent.

For awhile the two simply stared at each other in stunned silence until Summer finally broke the silence by making a loud "AHHH!" whilst simultaneously recovering her naked form with the blanket. Followed by Qrow making a short but loud "AHHH!" while stumbling out of bed and landing with a loud *thunk*. After a few seconds passed Summer in her half panicked state tried to have a civil conversation with Qrow to figure out how this came to be. The keyword is _tried_ because she failed horribly. "Q-Qrow p-please tell me this isn't happening!"

"I surely wish I could do that Summer." he groaned.

"How did this happen!?" she all but screeched at him causing them both to wince at the noise.

"Judging from the rather intense headache we both have. I think we both found out there is indeed such a thing as too much whiskey."

"O-oh… oh… OH!" she once again exclaimed rather loudly causing yet another wince. "Wait!" she exclaimed catching his attention "If we were both drunk… and woke up in the same bed… both naked… with clothes everywher- OH MY OUM! We had sex didn't we!?"

"..."

"..."

Qrow required a few moments before his brain could wrap itself around what she just said "Oh." was all he could get out before his face contorted into one of a mixture of shock and horror. "Well this is uhm… certainly unexpected."

"Unexpected? Is that all you can say in this situation?" she asked incredulously

"What do you want me to say!?"

"I don't know! I'm panicking!" Summer half yelled as she curled up into a ball and began to whimper before asking the big question. "Qrow... what if I got pregnant?"

Qrow simply looked at her with a half panicked expression himself. "Maybe… we should take a breather and preferably get dressed." it was at this moment Summer realised they were both still naked and turned red as a tomato before she quickly got dressed, as did Qrow.

The both of them simply sat in silence for the next few minutes trying to calm down with some success until Summer broke the silence. "Qrow."

"Yes?"

"Let's _never_ tell anybody about this."

"You sure? I mean this is pretty big." he asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"It could cause friction between us, Tai, and Raven."

Qrows look of confusion only intensified "Wait. How would it cause friction?"

"The two might, and I emphasize _might_ , think you took advantage of me since you're used to being drunk." she elaborated.

"... that… is a very good point." he admitted "so now what?"

"I honestly don't know Qrow."

 _Three months later in the city of Vale..._

Qrow had just left his favourite bar and began walking through downtown Vale, and took a swig from his flask when his scroll rang. Checking who could be calling him, to his surprise he saw it was Summer who was calling. "Huh been a while… wonder what she needs." pressing the accept button he answered his scroll with a "wassup." before taking another swig of his flask.

"Qrow i'm pregnant." she bluntly stated causing Qrow to spit take and begin coughing. "Y-you don't mean…"

"I'm pregnant with your child." another bomb dropped, once again making Qrow take a minute to reply. "Well shit, I think i'm gonna hafta stop drinking"

 _Eight and a half months later in Hazen villages' clinic..._

Summer had just finished giving birth to her and Qrows son and the both of them were trying to figure out what to name him.

"How about rook?" Qrow suggested causing summer to glare at him "No Qrow, we are not naming him after a bird and/or chess piece."

Qrow looked offended by this, and he ends up getting defensive "What's wrong with being named after a bird!? And what's wrong with Rook?"

With a glare she decided to tell him why "Because Qrow it doesn't really fit him considering his hair isn't even entirely black like the name would suggest."

"Fine. What do think we should name him then?" Qrow grumbled.

Summer thought about it for a moment before her eyes lit up "Rouge."

Qrow cupped his chin with his left hand and began rubbing it in thought. "Rouge huh… I like it."

Summer practically beamed at his words just before she turned to look into her sons' silver eyes. "Welcome to the world of Remnant Rouge Branwen."

 _In a galaxy far far away..._

Darth Vader stood upon the bridge of the _Exactor_ gazing out at the stars when a massive tremor in the force hit him causing his head to instinctively whip to the left as if he were trying to locate the tremor with his eyes."There's been a disturbance in the force."

"My lord is something the matter?" asked the Captain of the _Exactor_ with concern in his voice. After another moment of silence Vader answered him. "Captain take us to the bastion system."

"Yes my lord." The Captain replied before turning to the helmsman. "Helm take us to the Bastion system." receiving a firm "yes sir!" from the helmsman he turned back to the dark lord. "Milord it will take approximately one day for us to arrive at our destination."

"Good. Alert me to when we have arrived in system." Vader replied before walking out of the bridge to meditate on what this disturbance could be.

 _One day later in the bastion system..._

The Captains' voice shook Vader out of his meditation as it came through his chambers comm system. "Milord, we have arrived at the bastion system, and are awaiting your command."

"Good, take us to the edge of the system and await my arrival." the dark lord commanded as he stood up and began making his way towards the bridge.

"Yes my lord." replied the Captain just before he cut the transmission.

As Darth Vader walked to the bridge he could not help but contemplate how someone or something could be so powerful in the force for him to feel their arrival from several systems away. " _Could it be a Jedi?... no it would be impossible for them to hide in the Bastion system… it couldn't be another sith or the Emperor would have known about them and dispatched his agents to kill them long ago. Maybe it's a wound in the force… no that's not right it doesn't feel like a wound, but it definitely feels powerful."_

Vaders' musings were cut short by the sight of every bridge officer stunned silent and staring out the bridges' viewport upon his entrance. Vader mentally crushes the slight surprise he felt upon entering and strides towards the viewport, but he was not expecting the sight of a cosmic wonder in front of the ship. "A wormhole?"

The dark lords' deep voice shook the crew out of their stupor and prompted them to return to their duties. "My lord it appears to indeed be a wormhole, however I am unsure what to do in this scenario."

Vader stood there in contemplation for but a few moments with only the sound of his mechanical breathing as his company until he turned to the Captain and spoke. "Move the ship through the wormhole Captain."

"Are you sure that's wise milord? Something coul-"

"Do not make me repeat myself Captain." the threatening reply from the dark lord cut off the Captain before he could finish his objection.

The Captain swiftly stopped talking understanding the subtle threat in Vaders' words and nodded his head. "Of course my lord." turning to the helmsman he gave the command. "Helm move us through the wormhole."

"Yes sir!"

The _Exactor_ shook slightly as it moved through the wormhole, but no one seemed to really notice being to focused on the cosmic wonder. Once through the wormhole the bridge crew had their attention caught by another cosmic wonder… a world with a shattered moon. After the crew finally shook off their stupor all members of the bridge crew including the Captain turned to Lord Vader awaiting their next orders. "Captain, I want an orbital outpost set up to study this anomaly but set it up behind the moon to hide it from view of whatever lives on the surface of the planet."

"Yes my lord."

"And prepare my fighter, I want to investigate something planetside." Vader commanded as he turned to head towards the hangar.

"Of course my lord."

He walked through seemingly endless halls and doors. Occasionally passing stormtroopers, security, officers, pilots, etc. He passed all quickly. Only the sound of boots hitting the floor and Vader's mechanical breathing occupied the ship.

As Vader walked to the hangar his mind began swimming with many different thoughts. " _A wormhole plus a world with a shattered moon? Two cosmic anomalies of this kind in the same day? Something doesn't feel right."_

Vader continued his deep thinking even as he arrived in the hangar but eventually stopped once he reached his black Eta-2 _Actis_ -class interceptor. After climbing aboard his starfighter he starts his preflight checks and once he finishes said preflight checks he takes off. Flying the starfighter out of the hangar he heads toward the planet, more specifically towards the south of the largest continent.

 _Just outside the village Hazen..._

After Darth Vader landed his starfighter in a clearing just outside of a village he climbed out of the cockpit of his ship and jumped down from the top of the craft. Landing on the cold dirt the dark lord looked around and noticed that despite having sentient life this planet is surprisingly quiet. After a brief pause the sith lord began walking towards the village unaware of the dozens of black creatures being attracted to the massive amount of negative emotions coming from him.

Once the dark lord entered the village by simply force jumping over the wall, he immediately headed towards the relative center of the settlement. After only a minute of walking Vader came to a stop in front of a primitive looking medical facility, reaching out into the force he sensed this is where the powerful force signature is coming from and entered the facility. Walking for only a couple of minutes the dark lord soon reached the room where the force signature is located, and it is filled with newborn babies? Opening the door with a flick of his hand Vader strode in and walked passed several sleeping babies, only stopping when he arrived in front of the baby giving off a powerful presence in the force.

"Interesting… such _power_ from one so young." the dark lord gazed at the baby for but a moment before reaching to pick the baby up, however much to his annoyance Vader sensed someone entering the room before he could grab the baby. Turning around the sith lord saw a woman in her late twenties wearing some form of medical garbs step into the room while looking at some flimsy in her left hand whilst holding a mug of what looks like caf in her right hand.

"Alright next is to check and se-" she stopped mumbling to herself when she noticed the imposing figure of the dark lord standing before her. "Wha-" was all she could say before vader grasped her throat with the force causing her to drop what was in her hands in favor of trying to free her throat from whatever was clutching it.

"Tell me what is the name of this child?" Vader asked forcefully.

"R-rouge Branwen." the poor nurse managed to choke out.

"Rouge Branwen." the dark lord parroted as he clenched his outstretched fist snapping the nurses' neck. Picking up the baby know known to be Rouge, Vader began to leave the facility when sirens started to wail throughout the village. Stepping outside the facility the dark lord saw the village getting assaulted from both the ground and air by black creatures with glowing crimson eyes and what looks bone masks being fought off by rather… uniquely dressed individuals. The sith lord not caring about the lives of the defenders focused the force into his body and leaped over the walls and walked back to his ship, not once noticing one of the larger airborne creatures crashing into the medical facility absolutely crushing it killing all inside. After reaching the clearing where his starfighter is parked, Vader climbed aboard his Starfighter, fired up the engines, and headed for space. "Welcome to the Empire my new Apprentice."

 _In Hazen the next morning..._

Qrow though still a little sore from defending the village last night, nonetheless walked to the village clinic with a slight smile on his face as today is the day both he and Summer can take their son home and begin raising him. However as he approached the clinic he could see that it did not escape the battle intact. With his face turned from slightly happy to absolutely mortified, Qrow broke into a full sprint towards what remained of the clinic praying to whatever gods are out there that his son is alright.

Upon reaching the courtyard Qrow frantically began looking around only to see Summer sitting on a bench away from all the wounded with a blank expression and an absolutely dead look in her eyes, causing a pit to instantly form in his stomach. Summer didn't even register Qrows' presence until his arms were wrapped around her form and as soon as she noticed it was indeed Qrow that was hugging her she instantly started sobbing.

"Q-Qrow… *sniffle* h-he's gone… *sniffle* our son is gone!" As Summer tried to choke out words between the sobbing Qrow just silently hugged her with tears of his own gliding down his cheeks.

 _One month and two weeks later…_

After Qrow and Summer lost their son the two drifted apart. Qrow began only accepting solo missions and picked drinking up again to try and drown at least some of his sorrow believing that it was his fault their son is gone.

While Summer eventually decided to check up on her and Qrows teammates Taiyang and Raven over in patch thinking they were still together. Once Summer arrived in patch she immediately headed towards Taiyangs home at the outskirts of town. Just as Summer was about to knock on the door she heard the faint sound of a baby crying coming from inside the house causing her to temporarily to freeze up. After a minute of internal panicking and mustering the courage to knock she does just that.

*knock* *knock* *knock* "Tai are you home? it's Summer." raising a brow after hearing some objects falling over and some cursing just before the door opens. When the door does open she is greeted with the sight of a disheveled Taiyang with rings around his eye and a five o'clock shadow.

"Summer! Come on in, though the place may not be super clean but it's… ok looking… I think." Taiyang reassured as Summer walked through the door only for her to be greeted with the sight of a rather messy home. "Sorry about the mess, i've been too busy taking care of Yang after Raven left so i-"

"Wait. What do you mean "After Raven left"?" Summer asked interrupting Taiyangs' explanation.

"Oh you didn't know? Well a little under a week ago she just left Yang here and disappeared." Summer narrowed her eyes in anger, since losing her child it became inconceivable to Summer that someone else would just abandoned their own child. However before she could interrogate Tai further on the subject, the sound of crying baby immediately drew Summers' attention causing her maternal instincts to kick in.

Not paying any attention towards her surroundings Summer rushed towards the sound of crying. Seeing the source of the crying, a small blond infant Summer instantly picked up the baby and began slowly rocking her to calm her down. "Shhh little one. It's all right."

"Well you can certainly handle Yang better than I can." The light hearted self insult from Taiyang shook Summer out of her focus. "Sorry about that Tai… I just sorta…"

Before she could finish Taiyang cut her off "It's fine Summer you managed to make her stop crying so we're even."

Summer beamed at his words "Thank you Tai. I mean it." The two stood in silence as Summer gently rocked little Yang back and forth until she spoke up "Hey Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like some help taking care of Yang?"

 **A.N./ And that's the end of the first chapter. This took me roughly a week to make even though the majority of it was typed in one day. Don't expect consistent updates for this story as I have trouble focusing on one task for long periods of times unless I am** _ **really**_ **into it. But fear not! for I have roughly fiveish chapters already planned out and ready to be typed. For reference this chapter takes place roughly around 17 BBY on the Star Wars calendar so if you spot any inconsistencies that I missed please point them out. Lastly thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
